


Desirable

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mark is in love with his boyfriends, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, They all three love each other so much, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: Mark couldn't have asked for better boyfriends than the ones he had now. He loved them and he knew that they loved him as well. He especially loved when they took care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzyKim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKim/gifts).



> For my sis Lizzy! Hope you like it!!

************

Mark yawned quietly as he walked into the apartment, having come home a little late due to staying back at college to finish up a paper. And all he wanted to do right now was get into bed and cuddle with his boyfriends.

Walking into their shared room, Mark smiled fondly as he noticed Jackson laying on his stomach on the bed, looking at something on his laptop.

“Hey.” He mumbled gently, putting his stuff down on their desk and climbing into the bed next to the blonde.

“Hey, babe. How was class?” Jackson asked, closing his laptop and sitting up to give Mark a gentle kiss.

“Fine. I finally got that paper done.” Mark responded, leaning forward to peck at Jackson's lips once more.

“Hmm, well I'm glad your home.” The younger mused, placing his hands on Mark's hips.

“Where's Jaebum?” Mark wondered, looking around.

“He's in the bathroom taking a shower. He went to practice earlier.” 

Mark nodded and climbed into Jackson's lap, tangling his fingers in the blonde locks and leaning forward to kiss him, humming lightly against Jackson's plump lips.

He breathed out gently and bit down on Jackson's bottom lip, pulling it before sucking on it gently, relishing in the sound of the younger's gentle moan.

“Now isn't this a lovely sight?” 

Mark pulled away from Jackson and looked over at the door, noticing a half naked Jaebum standing there with a smirk on his face, towel riding low on his lips.

“Hey, babe.” Mark greeted, blinking at him.

“Hello, beautiful.” Jaebum responded, walking further into the room and wrapping a hand around the back of Mark's neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

Mark hummed into the kiss before pulling away, smiling as he looked between the two people he loved most.

He liked to describe the two as his Sun and Moon. Jackson is his sun because of his sunshine personality and brilliant smile. Jaebum is his moon because of his calm mood and calculating eyes, along with his more gentle smile.

“Are you tired?” Jaebum asked suddenly, taking Mark out of his thoughts.

Mark shook his head, but he knew that Jaebum could see through him. Yes, he was tired from the long day he had, but he wanted to be with his boyfriends a while longer.

“We'll take care of you, hyung.” Jackson whispered, kissing along the column of Mark's neck, having picked up on what their silent conversation.

That's another thing Mark absolutely loved about their relationship. The fact that the three of them knew what the other was thinking without even having to say anything.

“Okay.” Mark whispered, smiling as he tilted his head to give Jackson more access.

Mark let out a soft moan as Jackson sucked a hickey into his skin before licking at the skin. He could feel the younger smirking against his neck and rolled his eyes, having known that his moan had stroked Jackson's ego.

“Doing good, Jackson. Such a good job giving Mark attention.” Jaebum whispered quietly as he bent forward and kissed Mark, swallowing his moans.

Jackson keened at the praise, putting more pressure on Mark's neck with his lips, adding more hickeys, marking his boyfriend.

Mark mewled softly, pulling away from the kiss and panted softly, staring into Jaebum's warm brown eyes as he placed his hands on his hips, rubbing the edge of the towel.

“Take that off.” He demanded.

Jaebum made a tsking noise and shook his head, although he did as told and dropped his towel, finally in all his naked glory.

Mark made an appreciative noise and reached out to touch, but Jaebum smacked his hand away and shook his head once more.

“We're taking care of you.” Jaebum reminded, eyes dark with lust.

Mark pointed a little but nodded, having always liked it when they have those nights where they take care of him, or vice versa. He hummed lightly when Jackson pulled away, admiring his work.

“Lay back.” Jackson said at last, moving over a little to give Mark some room.

Doing as told, Mark arranged the pillows a bit and laid down, shifting to get more comfortable before looking over at the two, his breath catching at the sight of the two kissing. They were all three different with the way they treated each other. Jaebum and Jackson both were rough, loving to kiss sloppily while Mark was more gentle and loved things slow. But when they were taking care of him for a night, he loved to go with how they wanted it.

“I thought you were going to take care of me.” Mark laughed softly, teasing the two.

They pulled away from each other and looked at Mark with similar predatory gazes, making him shiver with anticipation.

“Jackson, why don't you go and give Mark some attention to his cock?” Jaebum whispered, voice raspy as he dropped a kiss on the back of Jackson's neck.

Jackson untangled himself from Jaebum and crawled up the bed, grabbing hold of Mark's hips and jerking him down a little. Mark hummed in anticipation, raising his hips to make it easier on the younger to pull his jeans and boxers down.

“You're so beautiful, hyung.” Jackson whispered, smiling at the older.

Mark smiled back and was about to speak before his breath was caught and it changed into a pleasured sigh as Jackson bent down to wrap his lips around Mark's cock.

Mark groaned softly as soon as Jackson started bobbing his head, holding the base of his cock for better grip.

“You're so good, Jackson.” Mark whispered, panting slightly before biting his lip.

Feeling Jaebum slide into the bed next to him, Mark turned and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss and muffling the next moan.

“Do you like him sucking your cock, babe?” Jaebum asked quietly, moving his lips down Mark's jawline and to his neck, where he started to suck his own marks into the older's skin.

“Yes.” Mark hissed, gripping Jackson's hair and thrusting up into his mouth, knowing that Jackson wouldn't gag.

Mark tilted his head back a little and closed his eyes, both sensations coming from his two boyfriends almost overwhelming. He grunted gently and opened his eyes, watching Jackson move further down on his cock, the tip of his nose touching Mark's abdomen.

“G-Gaga.” Mark breathed out, feeling the pit of his stomach tighten slightly. He was close.

Jackson pulled off a few seconds later, successfully cutting off Mark's orgasm. He smirked up at the older and crawled up to kiss him, humming gently when Mark sucked at his tongue.

Jaebum stopped kissing Mark's neck in favor of reaching over Mark and pulling Jackson into a kiss, licking into his mouth to get a taste of Mark before pulling away.

“Hmm, babe you always taste good.” Jaebum whispered to the older, who rolled his eyes.

“Get an actual taste of me.” Mark pouted, knowing that Jaebum was just teasing him.

Jaebum cocked an eyebrow at him and chuckled darkly, moving so he was between Mark's legs, pulling them up over his shoulders and using his hands to grip at Mark's hips before raising them so his ass was level with his face.

“Jae-” Mark was cut off as he gasped, reaching out and gripping Jaebum's hair as he started licking at Mark's entrance, poking his tongue in and out.

“Oh fuck, Jae.” Mark panted, arching a little and grinding his hips down against Jaebum's tongue.

Jaebum smirked at Mark as he watched him writhe with pleasure as he stuck his tongue in a bit more, humming against his hole.

Mark pulled on Jaebum's hair, a silent signal that he was once again close and Jaebum pulled away, licking his lips as he lowered Mark's body back down on the bed.

“Who do you want to be fucked by first?” Jackson asked, kissing the side of Mark's neck.

“I want you to fuck me while Jaebum fucks you, and then I'll be fucked by Jaebum.” Mark whispered.

Jaebum let out a chuckle at Mark's request, nodding his head and grabbing the lube from their nightstand while Jackson pulled off the rest of his clothes. Why he was still even half dressed was a wonder to Mark.

Jaebum squirted some lube onto Jackson's fingers and then his own, tossing it back onto the bed with a smirk.

“Alright, Jackson, you'll prep Mark while I prep you alright?” Jaebum chuckled.

Mark nodded along with Jackson, anticipation swirling in his stomach as Jackson moved to lay between his legs. He wrapped a hand around the back of the younger's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss as Jackson began to slowly insert a finger inside him, letting out a low moan.

“I love you.” Jackson whispered into the kiss.

“I love you too.” Mark responded, pulling away from the kiss with a moan as the blonde inserted two more fingers.

Mark panted slightly as he watched Jaebum sidle up behind Jackson and trace kisses along his spine. Mark felt more than heard when Jackson moaned against his neck once Jaebum slid a finger into his entrance.

“Have I ever said how much I love this position?” Jackson wondered aloud, making both his hyungs chuckle.

“Babe, I'm ready.” Mark mumbled, trying not whine. He was about ready to cum from what they did to him earlier.

Jackson nodded and pulled his fingers out, Mark biting his lip to keep from whining at the loss. Mark grabbed hold of the lube next to him and squirted some into his hand, rubbing it over Jackson's cock and giving it a few jerks before he handed the lube over to Jaebum.

“Lift your legs up and wrap them around Jackson's wait.” Jaebum commanded Mark, who did as told.

“Alright, when I push in Jackson, I want you to push into Mark at the same time.” Jaebum explained.

“I know how this is done.” Jackson sassed with a roll of his eyes before yelping when Jaebum smacked his ass.

No words were spoken for a few seconds as Jaebum lubed up his cock and slid into Jackson's ass, gripping his hips with a low grunt. Jackson closed his eyes, biting his lip as he then slid into Mark.

Mark groaned softly, tightening his legs around Jackson's waist and pulling him into a kiss, kissing him passionately and sucking at his lower lip as he willed his body to relax.

Mark mewled quite loudly when he felt Jackson start moving inside him due to Jaebum thrusting inside the younger at the same time.

“Fuck.” He whispered, listening to Jackson's breathy pants.

Mark dug his nails into Jackson's skin, crying out in pleasure when Jaebum moved harder, making Jackson rock into him with a powerful thrust.

“Fuck, this feels so amazing.” Jackson spoke between ragged pants, moving hips back and forth as he moved between the two older male's.

They moved together like that for what seemed like ages, the pleasure increasing by the minute. Mark moaned rather loudly, arching his back as he came seconds later, covering his and Jackson's stomachs with his load.

Jaebum pulled out of Jackson a moment later and laid him to the side. He grabbed Mark and guided him to get on his hands and knees.

Mark panted in his new position, motioning for Jackson and immediately wrapping his lips around his cock, sucking loudly and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

He let out another moan as Jaebum slid into him, immediately starting to pound into him. He pulled off Jackson's cock with a light  _ pop _ before sitting up a little, his back to Jaebum's chest. 

“Mmm, fuck.” Mark grunted, grabbing hold of Jackson's cock and pumping it at the same place as Jaebum thrusting into him, mewling every few seconds.

“You're so good.” Mark whispered to the both of them, which seemed to be their trigger as both their hips stutterer and with a grunt, Jackson came all over Mark's hand.

Jaebum was close behind, gripping Mark's hips with a bruising force and thrusted into him harder, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. He came with a grunt, biting Mark's neck and gently sucking the skin as his hips slowed down.

Mark hummed in appreciation, closing his eyes and sliding a hand behind himself to tangle his fingers in Jaebum's neck.

Jaebum eventually slid out and laid Mark down gently, pecking him on the lips and moving to lay next to him. Mark shifted a bit and wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist as he tangled their legs together.

“We all need a shower now.” Jackson chuckled.

“In the morning. I'm too damn tired.” Mark mumbled, snuggling into Jackson's chest.

“Love you.” Jaebum spoke up in the silence, running his fingers over Mark's sides gently.

**  
Both Mark and Jackson responded with equal  _ I love you’s  _ before all three closed their eyes and fell asleep. **


End file.
